Aki's night
by xxxHuntersxxx
Summary: *YAOI, OCxAngel Aki (OC) has been having sex meetups with an childhood friend Angel until Angel decides to end it all.


A young black hair tinted blue man sat at the bar waiting. He took a sip of the beer that stood in front of him. The bartender noted that he had been there for about 20 minutes and sighed.

"He still not here yet, Aki, sir?" The bartender offered him a gentle smile. The man shook his head and glanced down at his cup of beer. "Maybe you ought to head on home. You're going to kill your liver if you drink anymore. You've already had 8 cups of beer."

"Ah bartender over here!" Another man called him over. The bartender paused before leaving.

"A dirty martini please. You know that guy?" The man asked.

"Yeah. He's a regular around here. Always meeting with his boyfriend. He's late today though..." The bartender looked back at Aki who laid his head down on the wooden counter.

"This better not be a stand up. Where is that blonde haired baka?" Aki scowled. He picked his mug of beer and gulped down half of it.

"Aki! Sorry I'm late." Aki's head snapped towards the voice. Angel walked up smiling and sat down next to him. "A beer please." He told the bartender before turning back to Aki. "I had a meeting with Shiro and the Vatican. It was really long and boring. They just talked on and on about this one case we're on. Then it started to go off topic thanks to Mephisto and we somehow ended up talking about stupid irrelevant things." Angel apologized. "Anyways I have to talk to you about something."  
"That's okay!" Aki smiled, his scowl all gone. The bartender in the background sighed along with the man he was serving. "So what did you call me here for?" Aki leaned in close to give him a kiss. Angel though pushed him away and had a stern expression. "Angel...What's wrong?" Aki worried. "Did I do something...?"  
"We should stop seeing each other. I'm getting a promotion and I won't have any time for you anymore. I can't just keep coming back here to you and ignore all my work." Angel sighed and glanced at Aki. "You understand what I'm saying right? My job is to help people; don't you want me to help people who are in danger? Or do you want me to get fired? You care about me right?" Aki bit his lip and looked away. "Don't make that face. I guess...Aki-kun doesn't care about anyone at all."  
"Th-that's not true!" Aki yelled loudly. The bartender coughed in the background and tried to ignore the argument. "I love you Angel! I don't care if you don't visit me anymore. I don't care if you're not interested in me! Just let me...let me stay in your life at least. Don't kick me out and push me away..."  
"If I'm not interested in you then why should I even bother with you?" Angel replied monotone. "Even your brother is more amusing. And he has pride. Don't say stupid naive things like that. Someone'll take advantage of your unswaying love. Anyway that's all I wanted to say." Angel stood up. "Where the hell is my beer?" The bartender instantly appeared and gave him his mug. He glanced quickly at Aki who looked furious.  
"I have been in love with you ever since I was five! So please don't leave! I've been looking for you all my life and now that I've found you...Don't...leave...me..." Aki's voice broke and he started to cry. "I love you! I don't care if you...if you...don't love me. If you only want me for your sexual desires or needs then so be it! Just stay with me!" Angel turned back and glared.  
"How pathetic can you be? Don't say idiotic things! Have some pride." Angel answered disgusted. "You're worse than your brother; and he's a demon, the scum of society." Angel finished his beer and paid.  
"Angel!" Aki shouted his tears falling faster. "Don't...Don't leave! I..." He sobbed as Angel turned his back and walked away. Aki slumped into his chair. "I love you...Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Minutes passed into hours. Aki sat in his chair and hadn't moved at all. The bartender nudged him gently.  
"Aki are you okay? It's getting late. You should head on home now..."  
"Natsu you're so nice. You're the only one who has been nice to me besides my parents." Aki stared blankly at his now empty mug. "Even my brother...He's ashamed of me. I've embarrassed him so much just like I do to Angel.." He laughed harshly and wiped his tears. "I'm always so stupid and foolish. Everyone never really cared for me. But that never stopped. I loved everyone, loved what they did, admired them. Even when they would hurt me, bring me down, laugh at me. I didn't mind. As long as I was in their attention...I..I really screwed up didn't I, Natsu?" Aki looked up, his eyes red from crying and searching for an answer. Natsu stared back and patted his head.  
"You...You've been lying to yourself. You say that you don't care if he doesn't love you. You do care, don't you, sir? You say you don't mind their laughter at you. You mind, don't you, sir? Why do you feed yourself all these lies? What do you hope to accomplish? Aki this is not my place to say this but try to move on and stop telling your heart different things." Natsu pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He puffed out a cloud of smoke. "Don't bother paying for the beer. It's on me tonight."  
"...Thank you Natsu." Aki stood up.  
"No problem Aki." Natsu picked up the mug and started to clean it. "Ah! You're still here, sir?" He turned back to the man who had ordered a dirty martini. "I thought you left a long time ago. You haven't ordered anything else...Uh...sir?" The man stared at Aki who had started to walk away but stumbled and fell.  
"Woah! Are you okay?" The man rushed over and helped him up. "I...saw what happened there. Angel-sama can be a bit harsh, right?"  
"Y-you know him?" Aki stared dumbfounded at the dark brown haired man. He nodded and smiled.  
"I'm Kohaku and I work for Angel. He's a really good friend of mine. Angel tends to be mean but he's not a bad guy. Do you need a ride home?" Kohaku offered.  
"O-oh..No that's okay." Aki declined politely and gave a weak smile.  
"No really. I don't mind. It's no trouble at all. You're drunk so you shouldn't drive home alone." Kohaku insisted.  
"No I mean I don't live anywhere. I don't have a house to go home to." Aki laughed awkwardly. Kohaku's eyes widened.  
"What? Where have you been staying this whole time then?"  
"I've been staying with a friend but he kicked me out yesterday. It's okay though I'll find another place to live."  
"This will sound weird but you can stay at my house. Really, you can." Kohaku thought for a moment. "Actually I'm going to force you to stay at my house. I'm kidnapping you!"  
"...What?" Aki's red blushing drunk face stared back at Kohaku's laughing smile.  
"You're adorable, you know that?"  
"...No. I'm a man and I'm handsome. Only babies are adorable."


End file.
